Oh Dumbledore, We're Just Getting Started
by Tempest Novastorm
Summary: When Lady Magic searched for her latest Dark Lord, she did not expect him to be born about a hundred years apart from the last one. Realizing another one wouldn't be born for another century, she chose to use a substitute. And now that the True Dark Lord has risen it's time to start reforming to the world. Dark!Harry, OP!Harry, Godlike!Harry, Order Bashing, no pairings as of yet.
1. A New Game

**A/N: Yes, ok, I'm sorry I haven't been updating my other fics. I currently have exams, but am ending soon, and will have about 6 days off. I'll try bang out as much as possible and not be a lazy ass**

**Here's an update on all the fics- Harry Potter's Dark Life is still in progress, I'm sorry for going so slow with it. Heir to the Alpha Prince and the King I already have a few chapters written out in my notebook, unfortunately could not find time to type up. Please bear with me for the moment. Harry Potter Lord Of Nothing I will work on asap, I have not been really thinking of it much. **

**Did I miss anything?**

**I have a few more fics planned, but I'll wait until I actually update the other fics first. I'm a failure at this lol. Such a long Author's Note, I'm probs already boring you guys. So… ON WITH THE FIC!**

_**Anyways, **_**this fic will have Dumbledore bashing, Ron bashing, Molly bashing and def Order bashing. Hermione bashing… not sure about, since one of my friends don't like Hermione bashing (I'm looking at you)**

* * *

All his vaults, money, pawns, gone. All gone. Years of perfectly made plans, flying out the window as quick as the damned Death Eaters fleeing. Not that Voldemort is good, not that the Death Eaters are quick. His pawns were just slow. Weak. Well at least they're easy to manipulate.

He wanted to scream. He is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore god damn it, Chief Warlock and Head of Wizengamot, the defeater of Dark Lord Grindelwald, the almighty Light Lord! This wasn't supposed to happen, how dare someone vandalize his name, the name of the Light Lord, the soon-to-be ruler of the world? This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

And yet here he is, staring at the parchment clutched tightly in his hands, a letter sent from Gringotts, telling him that a Lord had taken over his accounts? Blasphemy!

It would seem that some little twerp is intent on ruining his reputation hm… well. That won't happen, no, not in a million years. With his blind pawn on his side, he shall move o'little Hadrian Asmodeus Revon in front of himself… the White King. Yes, that would work. Voldemort would never be able to check him that way.

Standing up from his throne, he called for Fawkes, only to find the phoenix missing. Grumbling angrily, he pushed his papers aside and grabbed the Potter Ring that had been nestled in a small wooden chest ever since he had successfully pulled off the attack on the Potters.

Everything is going to be back in his control, soon enough.

Soon enough.

Grabbing a handful of floo powder, he stepped into his grand fireplace.

"GRINGOTTS!"

As Albus-too-many-names-Dumbledore vanished, a dark phoenix that had been perched on to of the chandelier of the Headmaster's office gave a huff. What she ever saw in that man she had no idea. Chirping, she took off towards her Master, her true Master. Hogwart's wards opened up easily for her to vanish in a valiant dark fire, leaving nothing but darkness lingering behind her.

* * *

"Axis, you're back. How'd it go?"

_**::Master, what I ever saw in that old bastard I have no idea. He's such a-::**_

"Language"

_**::Language, yes, sorry Master. He's an old manipulative fu-::**_

"Axis! Language! I get the point!"

_**::I'm sorry for not coming to you before. I should have I really should, but I-::**_

"Axis, it's alright. Tell me, where does Severus' loyalties lie?"

_**::Sorry Master, I have not been able to check. Bumblecore is currently heading to Gringotts Master::**_

Green emerald eyes glinted dangerously in the near darkness of a room as a young man sitting on a throne petted the Dark Phoenix. A small smirk-smile graced his features as his phoenix cooed in delight. Shadows enveloped around the young man's limbs, caressing their Lord.

"Bumblecore? Well that's a new one. Go find Severus and bring him to me"

_**::Yes Master::**_

The phoenix vanished once more. The young man stood up from the throne, making his way for the balcony. The stars twinkled quite brightly tonight, reminding him of a certain Headmaster.

"Oh Dumbledore, you have no idea what you have unleashed. No idea what you have done, what I have found out… your decision to keep me in the dark… one of your worst decisions amongst a pile of other terrible decisions you have made. And now… we're just getting started. _I'm _just getting started."

* * *

**A/N: Well you probably can already guess who this young man is. And indeed, Dumbledore, just WHAT have you unleashed? Why are shadows caressing their Lord? Why is this phoenix calling this man their True Master? Hadrian Asmodeus Revon? And who is **_**'we'**_**?**

'**m always open to suggestions, but ultimately I still need to see if it fits, yea?**

**I'll update my other fics asap, and get another chapter of this out as well. I think I have taken a liking to this writing this fic, not that I don't like writing my other ones, this one is just still fresh in my mind**

**Till next chapter then,**

**Tempest out!**


	2. A Visit To Gringotts

**A/N: I'm glad it's a great start. I honestly wasn't sure whether I should publish this at first, but hey, what's there to lose? I'm glad y'all enjoyed it. This was done on a whim and now I get to continue it. It's a pleasure. I haven't, however, planned this fic as I normally do with other fics, so I might take some time to update. Also, most of the names are just alphabets pieced together to make a name. Some of them don't have a meaning, while some do, so don't be surprised if you search up a name in this fic and nothing comes up.**

**I'm thinking of changing this fic to purely Dumbledore bashing- Ron and Hermione, Molly and the Order bashing is probably going to be minimized- plot probably needs the characters.**

**Otherwise I'm going to bash them till kingdom come.**

**Some review answers:**

_**DZ2**_**: Thanks, I wavered a bit on the name, hopefully it didn't turn out weird**

_**AoelianOakdown:**_** Thou shalt see… in ze future**

_**WhiteElfElde**_**r: Indeed. I shall be looking forward to the day Dumbledore falls from his throne and gets a concussion.**

**Onwards!**

**XoXoXoX**

_Flashback_

The clock struck twelve. Midnight. Hadrian marched into Gringotts, magic flaring, cloak billowing behind him in a way that would have made Snape's cloak billowing look insignificant compared to him. Entering Gringotts, he could see that there was no one doing business right now. Good thing too. He doesn't need anyone overhearing this, nor does he need anyone to see him and wonder who he is. Thankfully, Goblins, being the hardworking species that they are, usually stay up until two in the morning. Marching himself towards the counter of the Head Goblin Narcux with an icy glare, aware of others' inquisitive eyes on him, said Goblin stood up from his High Seat and locked eyes with the young man. Emerald eyes demanded answers, payment and revenge.

"Lord Revon, a pleasure to see you, how-"

"Skip the pleasantries, I want to know why he is still in my accounts?"

"Pardon me, who?"

"Albus-fucking-Dumbledore, why does he still have access to my accounts?"

"I'm… sorry?"

"This." Harry pulled out a piece of paper and waved it around a few times in front of Narcux's face. The Goblin's face was a painting of shock, surprise, and anger. Normally, Goblins wouldn't have tolerated this level of disrespect from anyone. Good thing Hadrian Asmodeus Revon is a special occasion.

"Imagine my shock," Hadrian started dramatically, "when I went back to Slytherin Manor today, after long hours of work, wanting to sit on a couch and read. Enter this letter. I'm sure you know what this is?" Narcux nodded. Of course he does. Monthly financial statement. The pieces are starting to come together.

"Coming together, isn't it? 'Lord Revon,' it said here, 'This is your monthly Gringotts financial statement. In the month of January, you have withdrawn 1500 galleons, 28 sickles and 3 knuts from vault 697 and 5400 galleons, 75 sickles and 22 knuts from vault 54. Transactions are made on 1st of January, 14th January, 16th January, 25th January, and 30th January by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Direct transfers were made from vault 697 to vault 420, the Weasley Family, as well as vault 54 to vault 531, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.'" Hadrian looked up and gave a piercing glare at Narcux, who shuddered, before continuing, "'420 galleons from vault 53 have been exchanged into Muggle currency and transferred to the Dursleys at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, London. Below is a detailed catalogue of your financial activity for the month of January. Should there be enquiries, please feel free to contact us at Gringotts.' Now Narcux, do you see the fault in this?"

"I do." was the shuddered response.

"Uh huh. Tell me what's wrong with it?"

"The vaults."

"What about it?"

"Vault 697 is your vault… the Potter vault…"

"And?"

"And Vault 54 is the Slytherin Vault…"

"That's right. Vault 421, the Weasley Family. A direct transfer too, from…" Hadrian looked down at the rows of transfers made in January, "Oh look, THE POTTER VAULT! Now I wonder how they got their hands on the money?"

"I'm sorry, we didn't even realize, I'm sorry." Narcux apologized profusely to Hadrian. Hadrian scoffed. "And then I look down, Vault 54 to Vault 531. Slytherin to Callous Fumblesore. I want to know, how he even got his hands on the Slytherin Vault in the first place? How he can withdraw money from it? Who's on duty on the day money was withdrawn?"

Narcux grabbed the attendance book on his desk and flipped through it quickly, locating the page of the attendance record for the 16th January. "That would be… Acyzflna."

"And… who is that? I do not remember them from the time I checked over my accounts."

"She is a… new trainee, she applied this month."

"And you let her handle my accounts as the experience?"

Narcux sniffed. Lord Revon is such a hard person to handle. Flipping through more pages and locating Acyzflna's profile, he frowned when he realized something was amiss.

"She was not qualified for accounting? Wait…"

"What was that?" Hadrian leaned forward, not catching what Narcux had said.

"I- uhh… it would… seem… that she is…" Narcux murmured the rest of the sentence.

"Pardon?"

"It would… it would seem that Acyzflna… she's not qualified for accounting."

"She's WHAT now?"

"Not qualified."

Hadrian sighed. Trust Dumbledore to try something like this. How this… Acyzflna passed the Gringotts security test he has no idea, but he will make sure security is improved. He looked at Narcux, who did not meet his eyes. The teen took a death breath. It's not the Goblins' fault his life is a mess, he shouldn't take his rage out of them. They had helped him and supported him in every way possible. Taking it out on the Goblins would just be wrong. He pinched the bridge of his nose before looking back up again. Narcux was apologizing copiously, bowing again and again.

Hadrian waved his apologies away. "It's not your fault. If anyone's to blame it's Dumbledore. I apologize for my outbreak, I shouldn't have been angry at you. It's not your fault. Not your fault. Hand me the transfers list and the list of my assets please."

After Narcux exited the room, Hadrian slumped in his chair and placed a hand on his forehead. He exhaled heavily, letting all his bottled-up emotions out. His life had never been easy. In fact, the opposite. He was raised like a pig for slaughter, endured the Dursley's torture every single day, got beaten for the simplest of things, and the Potions Master he respected hates him because he sees Hadrian as his father. He wished the Potions Master would see Hadrian as another person. Unfortunately, that never happened.

Life is just so hard.

**XoXoXoX**

**A/N: Ah, I've never liked Dumbledore. Stated in the author's note at the start of the chapter, I'm planning to change this fic into a only Dumbledore bashing fic. General bashing of the Order, Ron, Hermione and others would be minimized. Well on that note, I think I'm going to try brainstorm my thoughts once more.**

**And since we're on the topic of brainstorming, here's a fun fact (don't read if you don't want to get bored or something hehe): I like to write the word 'brainstorm' a lot every single day. I constantly have quite an amount of scenes and story ideas in my head (even though I never seem to get to write them- either the inspiration goes away or I just don't really feel it when I plan), and I always like to plan at least a little bit before I write.**

**And so I take a page out of a notebook and write the word 'brainstorm' on the top of the page. I jot down a few notes, then puts it aside. The next day, I'm working on my fics. I am aware of the 'brainstorm' page I did yesterday, but I seem to think it's complicated. So I take another page, and write 'simple brainstorm'**

**Keeping things short, I have had a lot of pages that says 'brainstorm', 'back to basic planning'. 'planning for _(fic)_', 'simple planning'. God knows how many pages I have saying these stuff by now xD**

**Next chapter: How the newly appointed True Dark Lord deals with... spies xD**

**And there's that. Till next chapter,**

**Tempest out!**


End file.
